Akari
by AirForceGirl108
Summary: Ever wonder why Sesshomaru is so cold and cruel? Well, wouldn't you be if your one and only true love was ripped away from you? Now that Akari has returned, can she regain her memory with Sesshomaru's help? (RATED M FOR LEMON)
1. Chapter 1

Akari- Female Dog Demon (Princess of the Southern Lands)

Age- Appears to be 20

Height- 5'8

Body Type- Beautifully curved and toned

Eyes- Dark blue

Hair- Jet black

Markings- None

300 Years Ago- Late December

A young female dog demon stood out on her balcony letting the freezing snow fall onto her without care. Her light blue kimono was slowly becoming soaked. She heard footsteps approaching from behind her but she did not move. She was well aware of who it was.

"Akari what are you doing out here?" Sesshomaru asked concerned. He placed a heavy fur coat over her shoulders. Akari smiled and continued to look out at the Western Lands from her bedroom balcony.

"Nothing." She stated simply with her soft voice.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be standing out here catching cold." Sesshomaru nuzzled and kissed her neck. Akari chuckled and tightened the fur coat around her.

"I was just thinking about the future. What it will bring." She said and looked at her mate. Sesshomaru smiled.

"You mean our future. When you will be the mother of many strong pups and I will be the ruler of these lands." Sesshomaru said as he gently pulled Akari back inside the castle and closed the balcony doors. Akari removed the fur coat and her wet kimono. Immediately Sesshomaru removed his own and pulled her close to him to warm her up. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed. Ever so gently he laid her down and began to place soft kissed all over her neck.

"How many pups exactly?" Akari asked as she snuggled close to him.

"How many pups do you want?" Sesshomaru answered with another question. Akari reached up and traced the markings on his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Eight. I think eight would be just right." She whispered. Sesshomaru smiled and nodded.

"That is perfect. Four sons and four daughters." He replied.

"You want four daughters?" Akari asked with a giggle.

"Yes, and I want them all to be as beautiful as their mother." Sesshomaru said then blew out the candle on the nightstand next to the bed. He laid on his side and pulled Akari to him. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and entangled his legs with hers. Akari stared into his golden eyes with all the love in her heart. Sesshomaru stared back into her blue and felt like a happy pup. Nothing could make his life any better.

Present Day (Early Summer)

"Lord Sesshomaru wait for me!" Rin called as she ran to catch up with the cold-hearted demon. Jaken was not far behind the small child panting hard.

"Milord might we slow down just a little?" The exhausted imp pleaded to his master. Sesshomaru had not even noticed how fast he had been walking until Jaken had said something. He had completely spaced out for the past hour or so. This day had not been good to him. It was the day 300 years ago that Akari was taken from him and killed right before his eyes. The memory of Akari's uncle infiltrating the Western kingdom with his own army and sending his blade through her heart played over and over in his mind.

FLASHBACK

"S-Sesshomaru my dearest." Akari struggled to speak as blood seeped from her mouth. Sesshomaru's eyes lined with tears as he held his dying mate in his arms.

"Akari please hold on. I can't lose you." He whispered as his tears fell. Akari managed a weak smile and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'll be watching over you my love." She said with her final breath. Her hand fell to her side and her eyes drifted closed. Sesshomaru stared down at her in disbelief. In an instant his love was ripped from him. Gone forever.

"Akari...Akari..." Sesshomaru's sadness was replaced with rage. His once happy heart replaced with one of ice and hatred. He stood and shifted his gaze to the monster that caused this, Akari's uncle.

"OSAMU!" Sesshomaru yelled as he sprinted toward the traitor. Osamu turned just in time to jump out of the way of Sesshomaru's poison claw attack.

"What's the matter pup? Sad that I took away your precious mate?" He taunted. Sesshomaru used his demonic speed to catch him but unfortunately Osamu was faster. His ability to teleport was something Sesshomaru could not beat.

"Fight me Osamu. Stop being a coward!" Sesshomaru roared. Osamu reappeared a few feet away.

"Sorry to leave on such short notice, but I really must be getting back to my kingdom." He said with an evil smirk. Sesshomaru growled and lept forward with his poison claws once more, but before he could close the gap between himself and Osamu, Osamu disappeared. His army retreated and left the Western kingdom in shambles. Of course, everything that had been destroyed in battle can be rebuilt or replaced, everything but one thing. Sesshomaru raced back to Akari's lifeless body and picked her up just as gently as he would if she were alive. As he looked at her his heart grew colder. His face became emotionless and his eyes no longer shined.

FLASHBACK ENDED

Sesshomaru sighed quietly and turned back to his tired companions.

"Rin, you may go fishing if you'd like." He said in his usual emotionless tone. Rin beamed happily.

"Yes my lord!" She ran in the direction of the river.

"Jaken stay with her." Sesshomaru commanded. The little imp nodded and ran to catch up with the young girl. Sesshomaru, now alone, allowed himself to sit down against a large tree trunk. He closed his eyes and once again thought about all the great times he had with Akari before her death. Like playing in the river and running through the Western territory in their true dog demon forms. Even the first night he made love to her, the night that made them mates. Sesshomaru was so caught up in his memories that he didn't notice as a snake demon slithered up to him from behind. He never allowed himself to become this distracted. His eyes snapped open in shock and pain as the snake bit down into his shoulder with its giant fangs. Sesshomaru could feel the burning venom flow into his blood stream. He quickly reacted with his own poison claws and sliced the giant snake in two. As it died Sesshomaru stood up and backed away but only a few steps before the venom brought him to his knees. He was beginning to shake uncontrollably and he tasted blood. He held back whimpers of pain as the burning sensation spread through his body. Despite everything, Sesshomaru found himself thinking only one thing, that he would be with Akari soon. Slowly he drifted into unconsciousness, accepting the death to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru woke that night to the cool sensation of a wet cloth on his injuries. The burning thankfully was gone and he no longer felt sick. He did however have a bitter taste in his mouth, which if he were to guess meant that whoever saved him gave him medicine while he was unconscious. He figured either Rin or Jaken had been the ones to do it, but he was wrong.

"Ah, you're awake. That's good. For a while I wasn't sure if I had gotten to you in time." A gentle female voice came from his left side. Sesshomaru immediately went on the defensive and bolted up from where he had been laying. He inwardly cursed himself for that because he still couldn't see. His vision was reduced to shapes and blurs. Not to mention he was still very dizzy.

"Shhhh easy, easy." The woman tried calming him. Sesshomaru was forced to lean against a tree to keep his balance. He tensed and growled as he felt the stranger touch him. He grabbed the woman's wrist and dug his claws into her.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled and threw her back. The woman whimpered a bit in pain then took off in the opposite direction. Sesshomaru panted and got down on one knee so he wouldn't fall. He realized that his right hand was covered in the woman's blood and he froze.

"That...scent...it can't be." Sesshomaru stood up and ran in the direction the woman went. He blindly followed her scent running into several branches and tripping over rocks. Soon he came to a clearing, his kimono ripped to shreds and his face had several deep cuts. He growled when he lost her scent.

"Akari!" He roared. Finally he had to sit because of his throbbing head and dizziness. He heard footsteps and looked in the direction they were coming from. He still couldn't see well but he knew the scent. The woman knelt down to him and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"How do you know my name?" She asked. Sesshomaru tried to focus on her but couldn't. Instead he pulled her into a tight hug and buried his face into her hair. Akari tensed but did not pull away. Part of her was saying to get away from him, but the other was saying to stay there.

"Akari my love. You're alive." Sesshomaru said. Akari finally pushed away from him in confusion.

"I'm sorry but you must be mistaking me for someone else." Akari said. Sesshomaru looked at her blurred form in shock.

"You really don't remember me?" He asked. Akari shook her head.

"I've never known you. We met this night and this night only. The venom had clouded your mind into thinking that I am someone else." She said. Sesshomaru growled and shook his head.

"No, Akari, you're mistaken, you're..." Sesshomaru was cut off by Akari's growl.

"I am no one you know!" She spat. Sesshomaru fell silent. Akari stood up and began to walk away. Sesshomaru attempted to follow her but it was proving to be difficult.

"Akari!" He called out for the first time with real emotion. He whimpered like a lost pup. Akari could sense the emotional pain within him and turned back to face him. Her heart softened as she watched him walk toward her with the mixed look of misery and love in his venom clouded eyes. Akari sighed and met him half way. Sesshomaru embraced her once more. Akari was shocked to feel his tears running down her neck.

"Who is this demon and why is he acting this way? I can't possibly be who he thinks I am...can I? Damn it, I wish I could remember." Akari thought to herself as she led Sesshomaru back to her home. She led him behind a waterfall into a candle lit cave. In the back there was a pile of furs and silk sheets that she used as a bed. She laid Sesshomaru down and began to redress his wounds. All the while he watched her as best he could with the same sad/loving look.

"So what's your name?" Akari decided to break the silence. She sensed another twinch or pain come from Sesshomaru.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands." He said with hope that it would spark some memories.

"You're a long way from your kingdom Lord Sesshomaru." Akari said.

"Please just call me Sesshomaru. Only my lessers must call me by my title." He said. Akari nodded.

"Very well." She said then stood up. She began to walk out of the cave and Sesshomaru sat up holding in a whimper.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Leaving you to rest. I won't be far, just far enough that you won't attack me again." Akari said. Sesshomaru quickly stood up and took her hand.

"Stay. Please." He said. Akari was weary about staying but at the same time she kind of wanted to. This demon lord, for whatever reason, cared for her, and she, well she liked it.

"Alright, I'll stay." She said with a small smile. To her surprise Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. For her it was amazing and strange at the same time. As he did centuries ago, Sesshomaru laid her down gently and once again places a soft trail of kisses around her neck. Akari was tense only for a moment. She didn't know why but she melted at his touch. He was so gentle for such a powerful demon.

"My beautiful Akari. I'll never let anyone harm you ever again." Sesshomaru said with a protective growl. Akari sighed and turned her head away from him.

"You seem so sure that I'm the Akari you once knew, yet I remember nothing." She said. Sesshomaru nuzzled her and closed his eyes.

"We will figure things out tomorrow, for now let's rest." He said then wrapped his arms around her. Akari relaxed against him and it didn't take long for her to fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru woke that next morning feeling strong. Finally the venom had left his system. He reached over to embrace Akari but was met with empty space.

"Akari?" He said as he sat up. She was no longer in the cave. Her scent was stale, she hadn't been there for a while. Sesshomaru's heart began to race. Immediately he ran from the cave and searched around for her scent. He didn't have to look far.

"Are you alright Sesshomaru?" Akari asked quietly as she held a sleeping Rin in her arms. Sesshomaru relaxed and smiled a bit.

"Yes I'm fine. I was a little worried when I didn't see you this morning." He said. Akari rolled her eyes and led him back into the cave. She laid Rin down in her bed then kissed her forehead.

"She is such a sweet little human." Akari said as she brushed Rin's hair away from her face.

"Yes she is." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Is she your pup?" Akari asked with a smile.

"Hn. I guess you could say that. She doesn't have a human family." Sesshomaru said.

"Poor thing." She nuzzled Rin then wrapped her up in furs to keep her warm. Sesshomaru's heart felt warm watching Akari with Rin.

"You always did have a kind heart for children, I'm glad that hasn't changed." Sesshomaru said. Akari stood and faced him with questioning eyes.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"If I recall correctly, you and I wanted many pups once we became the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"Oh." Akari responded not sure of what to say. Sesshomaru sighed and placed a hand on her cheek.

"You still don't remember anything do you?" He asked. Akari shook her head.

"I want to remember. From what you have told me we were very happy in the past." She said. Sesshomaru pulled her into a hug.

"I will help you remember. We'll have our happy life again, and we'll have those pups I promised you." He said while caressing her. Akari giggled and kissed his chin. Sesshomaru tried to kiss her back but she pulled away playfully and ran outside the cave. Sesshomaru smiled and pursued her. He had forgotten just how fast she was. Faster than him.

"Having trouble?" Akari asked jokingly as she ran. Sesshomaru struggled to increase his speed but when he did he was just inches away from his love. Akari sensed him close behind her and turned a sharp corner. She laughed as she threw him off. Sesshomaru panted hard and followed her.

"When I catch you you're going to pay." He said. Akari jumped clear across a river and followed it down stream.

"Oh I'm so scared." She played. Sesshomaru decided to let his demon out. His eyes grew blood red and his demonic aura swirled around him. Akari could sense his transformation and decided to join in. They both grew into their true dog demon forms. Akari's silky light gray fur shined in the sun as she continued to run. Sesshomaru couldn't help but admire her looks. For a moment he had forgot what he was trying to do. Suddenly Akari turned around quickly and with one massive paw swiped the rivers water at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shook the water from his fur then tackled Akari into it. Like a couple of pups they wrestled in the river. Akari nipped at his ears while trying to trip him with her back paws. Sesshomaru very gently bit at her neck. He was careful not to cause her any pain. Akari managed to push his back paws out from under him and send him rolling in the river. With that window of opportunity Akari pounced on him and held him in the river. Sesshomaru did not struggle, he just laid there while Akari began licking his muzzle. Sesshomaru returned the licks with a happy whine. He hadn't felt like this in over 300 years. His cold heart was now just as warm as it was all that time ago. Akari finally let him up and he continued to cover her muzzle in soft licks. She led him to a grassy clearing surrounded by trees. Sesshomaru's tail flicked in amusement as he watched Akari roll in the grass to dry herself off. When she stood her fur was sticking out in all directions. She looked ridiculous and Sesshomaru loved it. He did the same and Akari wasted no time to groom him. They laid together in the sun and spent the rest of the morning grooming each other. Sesshomaru was not bothered by the fact that they were drawing in attention. Humans and demons both watched them with curious eyes. Honestly he could care less. He was just happy to have his mate by his side again.


End file.
